Список нестыковок/1 сезон
Эпизоды Ловушка для туриста * В этом эпизоде показано, что Гравити Фолз находится в центре штата Орегон, но в последующих эпизодах, Гравити Фолз расположен в Восточном Орегоне. * Когда показана карта Орегона, вместо «Корваллис» написано «Корвалис». * Когда Мэйбл вешает плакаты на стену и радуется занозам, заноз нет, но когда она разжимает руку, они появляются. Подобная ошибка появляется в эпизоде «Повесть о двух Стэнах» * Когда Диппер читает Дневник №3, он читает « », хотя в книге написано « ». * Листодув в воспоминаниях Мэйбл прицепился к ней на рот, а след остался на щеке. * Листодув не способен что либо засасывать, и в нём нету хранилища для собранных листьев. * Изнутри окно на чердаке выглядит как Билл Шифр, а снаружи, как простое окно. * После того, как близнецы разгромили Гольф-мобиль чудес, его местоположение изменялось несколько раз. * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл убегают от гномов на Гольф-мобиле, кепка Диппера кратковременно исчезает. * Листва на голове Мэйбл несколько раз появлялась и исчезала. S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.png|«Корвалис». Гравити Фолз в центре штат Орегон S1e1 3 book introduction.png|«Изучаю» S1e1 eye.png|В тени находятся два кольца. S1e1 dipper entry page 2.png|Страница еще не написана S1e1 Kiss me.png|Листва пропала. Легенда о Живогрызе * В мечте Мэйбл, когда Зайлер и Краз ехали на машине, У Зайлера были синие очки, а у Краза розовые. После того, как Мэйбл поговорила с ними, у них у обоих стали розовые очки. * Когда старик Макгакет покидает причал со словами «Рыбьи головешки», его рот не двигается. * Когда Диппер говорит об «изменение планов» Стэну, в линии, составляющей волосы Мэйбл появляется зазор, исчезающий спустя несколько кадров. * Когда Сус бросает камеры в Живогрыза, некоторые камеры случайным образом появляются в его руке. * До того, как Диппер получил первое групповое фото, можно увидеть руку Суса, но на фотографии ее нет. * Когда Макгакет показывает статью в газете, там виден подзаголовок «Теперь меньше опечаток». В следующем кадре подзаголовок меняется на: «Теперь меньше опечатка». S1e2 Craz glasses goof.png|Меняющийся цвет очков Краза. S1e2 family photo 3.png|Все буквы на шляпе Мэйбл розового, а на шляпе Диппера голубого цвета. Охотники за головами * Сначала восковой Ларри Кинг показан, как одного роста с восковым Шерлоком Холмсом, но в следующих сценах он ниже ростом. * Когда Шериф Блабс и Заместитель Дурланд смеются над Диппером, Восковой Стэн кратковременно исчезает. * Наброски Мэйбл были цветные, но она использовала один простой карандаш. * Шандра Хименес не присутствовала на повторном открытии музея восковых фигур, но тем не менее она позднее задаёт вопрос Стэну. * Восковые фигуры говорят, что оживают во время прибывающей луны, но когда Диппер сражается с восковым Шерлоком Холмсом видно, что луна убывает. * В воспоминание, где Шерлок Холмс обезглавил воскового Стэна и смотрит на его голову, на его шлеме отсутствует маленький треугольник. * Когда кадры с камер наблюдения Тоби показываются в первый раз, на них видно время: 10:00 с идущими секундами. Тем не менее, во второй раз, время сохраняется: 10:00 и сброшенные до нуля секунды. S1e3 Right hand, right hand.png|Пропуск. S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|Множество цветов, но один карандаш. S1e3 shandra jimenez.png|Изначально отсутствует. S1e3 toby determined error 1.png|Десять минут и пять секунд. S1e3 toby determined error 2.png|Десять минут и пять секунд, хотя время идет. Рука, качающая Мэйбл *Когда Мэйбл поворачивается и задаёт вопрос, как Гидеон узнал её имя, у неё во рту только один зуб. *Когда Мэйбл приходит от Гидеона, Диппер читает дневник №2, что невозможно, так как этот дневник в то время находился у Гидеона. Алекс Хирш признался, что это была ошибка аниматоров . *Когда Мэйбл играет с Диппером в видеоигру, на воротнике её свитера имеются полосы. Но позднее они исчезают. *На свидании Мэйбл и Гидеона в водном ресторане стакан Мэйбл пуст, но после сцены с Жан-люком стакан полон. *Все дневники имеют по одному углу желтого цвета со всех четырех сторон. Когда показывается, что Гидеон имеет Дневник №2, левый-нижний угол становится красным в момент закрытия дневника. *В финальных титрах есть ряд ошибок: **Диппер и Мэйбл используют фонарь, но Сус не отбрасывает тень. **На спине Суса нет блёсток, но когда он поворачивается спиной эффект диско-шара ещё присутствует. **Сус крутится в одну сторону, а свет от блёсток в другую. **Отражение от блёсток неоднократно покрывает лицо Мэйбл, но не Диппера. S1e4 dipper with 2 goof.png|Диппер читает Дневник №2. S1e4 teeth error.png|Мэйбл с одним зубом. S1e4 at the restaurant.png|Стакан Мэйбл. S1e4 book 2.png|Красный левый-нижний угол. S1e4 closing credits.png|Свет без тени. Стеснённые ситуацией *Диппер дает Вэнди пять правой рукой, но в следующем кадре видна левая рука. *Среди тех, кто ехал в мини-вэне Томпсона не было Тэмбри. Тем не менее она также была в супермаркете От заката до рассвета. *Когда Диппер виден с его планшетом, ручка находится в левой руке. В следующем кадре, она оказывается в правой руке, и затем снова в левой руке, в следующем кадре. *Забор, окружающий супермаркет, всё время изменяет высоту. *Когда Диппер проникает в вентиляцию, чтобы открыть дверь, у Тэмбри ненадолго исчезают леггинсы. *Изначально газета в магазине имела название Еженедельник США, но, когда Диппер смахивает пыль, газета меняет название на Новости США. *У Робби отсутствует отражение в стекле. *В отличие от других подростков, кроме Вэнди, Робби пропадает неизвестно куда, когда Па изменяет гравитацию. *В воспоминаниях Ма и Па умерли возле окна, но их меловой контур находится далеко от окон. *Знак открыто/закрыто меняется несколько раз в течение эпизода. *Диппер, увидев монстра в холодильнике со льдом бросает пакет, после чего лед вытекает. В один из моментов пакет отсутствует. S1e5 thompson car 02.png|Отсутствующая Тэмбри. S1e5 fake note.png|Ручка в неправильной руке. S1e5 dipper on fence.png|Забор становится длиннее. S1e5 usa newz.png|Смена заголовка. Диппер против мужественности * Когда Шериф Блабс ест блины, кажется, что он закончил их есть. Тем не менее, позднее, их количество увеличилось. * Когда Пайнсы идут на обед, Тэмбри сидит в одиночестве, но когда Диппер идёт к тестеру мужественности, Ли сидит напротив Тэмбри. * Мэйбл не могла видеть волосок на груди Диппера из-за его рубашки. * Когда Мэйбл получает идею, рубашка Суса становится розовой, но когда Мэйбл встает, рубашке возвращается нормальный цвет. S1e6 blubs durland.png|Больше блинов. Дважды Диппер * Галстук Стэна исчезает на кадр, когда он показывает Сусу игру. * Когда Диппер роняет дезодорант, внешний вид банки изменяется. * Когда Диппер нагнулся, чтобы подобрать чашку, был стул, но когда Диппер встаёт, стул исчезает. * Когда Гренда говорит: «Держи меня, Кэнди!», Мэйбл имеет две правые брови. * Когда Мэйбл танцевала, рядом с Кэнди стоял стул, но в следующей сцене его нет. * Когда Вэнди говорит Дипперу, что идёт посидеть на диване с Робби, у Диппера нет галстука, но затем он появляется. * У одного из детей вблизи передней линии отсутствует рука. * Когда Мэйбл танцует на конкурсе, у неё пропадают брекеты. * Робби играет на своей электрогитаре, несмотря на то, что она не была подключена к усилителю. * Когда Диппер говорит Вэнди, что вернётся у него на руке есть часы, но во всех остальных сценах эпизода часов нет. * В последней сцене адрес Хижины Чудес «616», вместо «618». S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png|Исчезнувший галстук. S1e7 missing arms.png|Пропавшие руки. S1e7 Pacifica goof.png|Пасифика в двух местах. S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png|Пропавший галстук. S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png|Нет стула у Кэнди. S1e7 our kind isn't welcome here.png|Две правые брови. Сокровище вкратце * Сережки Мэйбл исчезают от кадра к кадру. * Когда Стэн угрожает Тоби, линия между его глазами (часть очков) исчезает. * Когда Шериф Блабс объявляет об открытии праздника, перед ним отсутствует микрофон. Микрофон появляется в следующем кадре. * Когда Нортвесты сфотографировались, то статуя Натаниэля Нортвеста смотрит направо, а не налево. Позже, она вновь смотрит налево. * Когда близнецы покидают музей, открыта правая дверь, но когда уходят полицейские, открытой оказывается левая. * В то время как Диппер и Мэйбл читают о заговоре в передней части статуи, подошва обуви Диппера меняет свой цвет от черного к белому. * В совершенно секретном документе, который показывает Квентина Трэмблина, как основателя Гравити Фолз, во втором абзаце, «Фолз» в «Гравити Фолз» написано не прописными буквами. * Когда Диппер бежит к Пасифике, чтобы сказать ей о Квентине Трэмблине, повязка на голове Мэйбл исчезает. S1e8 no nachos.png|Нет сережек. S1e8 i will break you.png|Исчезнувшая линия. S1e8 mabel book.png|Черная подошва. S1e8 cops in museum.png|Открыта правая дверь. S1e8 cops chase twins.png|Открыта левая дверь. S1e8 trembley in crate.png|В ящике есть крыша. S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png|Крыша исчезает. Свинья путешественника во времени * Карамельное яблоко, которым Мэйбл кормит Пухлю, пропадает после падения. * Когда Пухля одет, как врач, цвет его носа кратковременно изменяется. * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл идут к Блендину, кепка Диппера имеет темно-синий цвет, а не обычный голубой оттенок. * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл дают друг другу пять, брекеты Мэйбл пропадают. * Несмотря на то, что Мэйбл теряет цветок в волосах, он снова появляется на другой стороне головы. * Когда Робби жалеет Вэнди, его зубы на несколько мгновений пропадают, и остаются только десны. S1e9 Dipper happy.png|Корндог. S1e9 robbie.png|Нет корндога. S1e9 Mabel'seyesparted.jpeg|Глаза Мэйбл. S1e9 robbie's teeth error.png| Где зубы? S1e9 character goof.png|Ребёнок-солдат и парень, любящий пиццу не присутствовали в эпизоде «Легенда о Живогрызе». S1e9 throwing game.png|На полке. Бой бойцов * В некоторых сценах Робби пять пальцев, в то время, как в других он имеет четыре. * Когда Робби покидает Хижину Чудес, его сотовый телефон и электрогитара исчезают. * Когда Диппер, следует инструкциям «чтобы высвободить невообразимую силу», он нажимает кнопку дважды, хотя в инструкции сказано нажать трижды. * Когда игра выключается до того, как Рамбл оживает, кепка Диппера имеет полностью синий цвет. * Рамбл стреляет синим огненным шаром в Диппера, но в следующем кадре, он красный. Малыш Диппер * Когда Мэйбл и Диппер играют в шахматы, Мэйбл движется черной пешкой, на что Диппер говорит, что это не ее цвет, подразумевая, что ее цвет белый. Но затем он сам использует белую пешку. * Когда Диппер пытается взять Дневник, то можно заметить лишний листок рядом с Дневником. В следующем кадре она исчезает. *Когда Мэйбл врывается на чердак, то открывает входную дверь, оставляя ее открытой дверь Когда она подозревает, что волшебник сделал Диппера выше, дверь оказывается закрытой, но когда Диппер выбегает из комнаты, дверь снова открыта *В зеркале, галстук Стэна не отражается, а цвет волос Суса становится серым. *Когда Диппер и Мэйбл щекочут Гидеона, на кепке Диппера отсутствует сосна. S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png|Серая прическа. S1e11 twins tickling.png|Отсутствующая сосна. Летоуин * После возвращения из магазина Летоуина, Диппер и Мэйбл находятся на полу перед Сусом, при этом рядом с ними находится большое количество предметов, таких как ножницы, карандаш и клей, но когда Сус говорит им, что нужно быть осторожней, все исчезает. Все предметы снова появляются, когда Сус рассказывает о Летоуинском Ловкаче. * Рот Кэнди исчезает, когда Диппер спускается по лестнице. * Часы Диппера показывают 6:00 вечера после встречи Ловкача, на улице темно. Тем не менее, 22 июня в Орегоне темнело примерно в 8:50 вечера. S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png|Пропавший рот. Босс Мэйбл * Когда Сус разговаривает с женщиной в Хижине Чудес, его костюм инвертируется. * Тэмбри пьет банку Питт Колы. В следующем кадре банка пропадает, а ее волосы инвертируются. * Когда Мэйбл кричит на Суса и Вэнди, Вэнди кратко парит над землей без какой-либо обуви или ног. * Когда Мэйбл стоит перед зеркалом, примеряя феску Стэна, символ на феске не отражен в зеркале. S1e13 what mabel became.png|Символ не перевернут. Бездонная яма! * Когда Диппер спрашивает, где его спагетти, то в тарелке находится также вилка. Когда Стэн оборачивается, вилка исчезает. * Когда Шериф Блабс говорит Стэну, что в Гравити Фолз нет врача с именем Врач, тату Стэна отсутствует, но возвращается несколькими моментами позднее. S1e14 old Stan goof.png|Тату Стэна отсутствует. На дне * Один из брошенных Вэнди спасательных кругов, круг кратковременно изменяет свой цвет между кадрами. * Когда Стэн рассказывает Сусу об идеальном лежаке, за Сусом виден другой лежак, который исчезает в более позднем кадре. * В кадре, в котором Мистер Крутой объявляет о закрытии бассейна, Гидеон находится не на украденном у Стэна лежаке. * В некоторых моментах эпизода, усы Русалдо меняются местами, нередко, также изменяется их количество. Ковёр преткновения * Подушка, которую Гренда бросает в Кэнди окрашена в розовый цвет, но когда она Гренда поднимает ее, подушка становится зеленой. * Когда Диппер спит у тотема, он находится примерно в метре от него, но в следующем кадре он значительно приближается к тотему, не совершая движений. * Стрелки на Элетронном Ковре постоянно изменяют свое направление. * На долю секунды, когда Диппер, будучи в теле Мэйбл, кричит, глядя на себя в зеркало, одна из его бровей исчезает. *Когда Диппер впервые входит в комнату, он читает бирку ковра: «эксперимент №78». После обмена телами, на бирке написано: «Электронный ковёр». * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл борются друг с другом в своей комнате, Эйфелева башня, которую Гренда сломала в начале эпизода, цела. * Когда Диппер и Мэйбл вернулись на чердак в телах друг-друга, можно заметить целую Эйфелеву башню, несмотря на то, что Гренда сломала ее в начале эпизода. S1e16 under the stars.png|Достаточно далеко от тотема. S1e16 dipper wolf attack.png|Близко к тотему. S1e16 carpet.png|Против часовой стрелки. S1e16 carpet shadow.png|По часовой стрелке. S1e16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png|Эйфелева башня цела. Парнепокалипсис * В начале эпизода Вэнди ела чипсы, но в эпизоде «Дважды Диппер» она сказала, что не любит чипсы. * Когда Вэнди и Робби уходят, Вэнди застёгивает куртку, но на следующей секунде когда Робби говорит «У меня ещё много сюрпризов» то у Вэнди расстёгнутая куртка. * Когда Диппер начинает проигрывать запись Робби в обратную сторону, скорость воспроизведения приблизительно равна 6.5. В следующем кадре она равняется уже 45. * Когда Мэйбл извиняется перед Грендой и Кэнди, в одном из кадров ее рот исчезает. S1e17 box error.png|Незавершенная коробка. s1e17 mabel mouth gone.png|Пропавший рот. Земля до начала свиней * Когда Заместитель Дурланд пытается пройти лабиринт, один из зубов акулы имеет золотой цвет. В следующем кадре, он становится белым.. * Кусок штанины Стэна, который есть Пухля, исчезает в следующем кадре. * Во время побега от птеродактиля, в одном из кадров у Стэна два рта. * Когда Стэн, Мэйбл и Пухля играют в покер, Стэн говорит, что он имеет 4 туза. Это невозможно, так как на столе был только один туз. S1e18 stan goof.png|Два рта. Пленники разума * В одном из моментов свидания с Ленивой Сьюзан, один из ее зрачков исчезает на кадр. ** Стэн также интересуется, что с у нее с глазом, несмотря на то, что ее глаз закрыт именно из-за него. * Когда Сус впервые подходит к Биллу под видом Суса, Сус имеет шесть пальцев на левой руке. * Во время просмотра воспоминаний Стэна, Диппер держит свою руку на стене. Позднее, Дипперу приходится пройти сквозь невидимую стену, чтобы попасть в воспоминания. * Когда Билл собирается убить Мэйбл и Суса, кожа Мэйбл, которая имела зеленый цвет в предыдущих кадрах, изменяется к нормальному. * Когда близнецы и Сус входят в разум Стэна, вокруг заметны свечи. Когда они уходят, свечи и его феска пропадают. S1e19_Double_Soos.png|Шестипалый близнец Суса. S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png|Неправильный цвет. Гидеон восстаёт * Когда Гидеон прыгает через бумаги, на нем одет Загадочный амулет, который был уничтожен в эпизоде «Рука, качающая Мэйбл». В следующем кадре на не одет обычный белый галстук. * Татуировки на руках вышибалы исчезают, когда он хватает Мэйбл. * На фото в газетной статьи о заточении Гидеона, Гидеон имеет только четыре пальца на каждой руке. * Когда Диппер впервые распаковывает вещи, перспектива его чемодана неправильна. В следующем кадре ошибка исправлена. * Когда Мэйбл говорит Дипперу, что ему не нужны Дневники, на ее кровати находится чемодан. В следующем кадре он исчезает. * В титрах эпизода, страница «НИКОМУ НЕЛЬЗЯ ДОВЕРЯТЬ» неправильно расположена в книге, в эпизоде «Ловушка для туриста» она слева, а не справа, как здесь. S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png|У Гидеона четыре пальца. S1e20 Moving Back in.png|Неправильная преспектива чемодана. S1e20 Mabel sweater.png|Чемодан. S1e20 SPLIIISH.png|Отсутствующий чемодан. S1e20 We Have Fun here.png|Кадр смотрит в окно. Категория:Списки Категория:Статьи